House of Secrets
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Set after the 1st season of House of Anubis. A new girl is coming to the house and she will unlock new secrets. And im sorry if a put this in the wrong section, i couldnt find the het huis anubis/ house of anubis section so sorry if i do!
1. Preface

No PoV

She stands outside of the train station, waiting for the car to pick her up and take her to the greatest adventure of her young life. She is heading to boarding school for the first time and she cant wait. She is excited and nervous but is happy none the less.

She is a girl of 15 years with long brown hair and pale blue eyes that are hidden behind wire rim glasses that fit to her face perfectly and her name is Elena Summers.

She didnt know about this boarding school until 2 weeks ago when her parents told her at dinner one night. When her parents showed her the picture of the school and all of the classes,she felt drawn to it in some mysterious way. So, she asked if she could go and her she was about to be there.

And in no time at all a small black car pulled up infront of her, and she was weirded out when she saw the male driver step out of the right side of the car (something to get used to) she thought in her mind as he stepped up to her.

"Hello miss, my name is Edgar Fisher and I will be your escort to the school" said the man with his hand outstreched toward her. He was short, only a few inches taller than her and he had a... receeding hair line. He seemed like a nice man so she took his hand and said "Im Elena, its nice to meet you."

In five minutes they were off to the school and the trip was anything that quiet. They talked about the school, their families and Mr. Fisher (he prefered to be called Edgar) complemented Elena on her politeness. And Edgar saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

He even talked about the other american that he brought to the school from the same station. "She was a nice girl, like you who loved america but couldnt wait to go to school, she was also a scholarship student" He said with a smile. But before she could ask more about her, she saw towers of stone over the tall tree line. As they grew closer she gasped in aw. The school was beautiful with a great form and lovely walls.

Soon the trip came to a complete stop and Edgar parked the in one of the staff parking lots and shut the engine he stepped around the car to open the door for Elena. She said a silent 'thank you'and stepped out of the car. It was even more beautiful in person and bigger than she ever imagined. She grabbed her stuff and followed Edgar to the house where she would be staying. It was dark so they had to stay close and make sure not to run into anything or anyone the way.

And soon they were at the house where she would stay.

"This is as far as I will take you, I think you can get to the door yourself" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I can" she said with a laugh also. She hugged him goodbye and walked up to the door. She could feel that her nervs were taking over right now so it took her awhile to ring the doorbell. But when she did, a short women with short black hair. "Hello, im Elena..." but she was cut off when the women pulled her inside and gave her a hug that left her short of breath.

After she let go, she finally saw who it was. It was her Aunt Trudy! She forgot that she worked in this house.

"Aunt Trudy! I missed you so much!" And this time she was the one who gave the bear hug. "Hello sweetie,how have you been?" she asked with that smile that was always on her face.

"Ive been great, im so excited to be here"

So first shs gave a tour of the house to her favorite niece (and that is literally true) and then showed her to the room she was staying in. It was a single bed room, so there was alot of space to put her studio (she writes and sings her own songs and also creats her own dance moves for each song). It was 10 o'clock and they were both tired so Elena walked with Aunt Trudy back to her room.

" I hope you have a great time at the school and in the house" said Trudy with a yawn.

"I think I'll get out of your hair and let you get some sleep Trudy" she said goodnight and was talking back to her room when she got a text from an unknown number. And she gasped when she saw what it said...

" Welcome to the House of Anubis"


	2. A Nightmare To Start a Mystery

House of Secrets

Chapter 1: A nightmare to start the mystery

Elena's PoV

_The moon was shinning at its highest peak when I woke up to a strange sound coming from below my room. So I crept out of bed and sneaked over to the cellar door beside the staircase that lead to the other girls' room (my room was on the bottom floor, past where all the guys rooms were supppose to be.) And when I turn the doorknob, it was unlocked and the door opened with a creak. Then as quiet as possible I walked down the steps to the dark room below._

_Aunt Trudy told me that the cellar was off limits to the students, but I felt that I was suppose to go down there and see what was there that woke me up. And when I reached the bottom step I pulled out the flashlight I brought just in case. And what I saw chilled me to the bone, but also intriged me. There was a table that looked to contain some kind of potions and some strange looking liquids. And hung on a hanger was golden robes with the mask of a dog with one of them. And it was very creepy._

_Then I heard the same sound that woke me up coming from ahead, so I walked in that direction and what I saw made me gasp and hide behind a corner. There was a boy about my age chained up to the wall and his clothes were in shreds with what looked like... blood on it. I felt so scared for myself and the boy, who could have done such a thing to an innocent looking boy._

_I walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him to see if he was breathing, and thank god that for that. I brushed a piece of hair out of his face and saw that he was kinda cute and he was tall with short blonde hair. 'I wish I knew his name' I thought to myself. And as I was about to get up and look around more, I felt something grab my hand. I turned around to see that he was awake and staring at me._

_"Who are you?" he asked and his voice was so hoarse that I almsot didnt understand what he was saying. "Im Elena and I going to get you out of here" I said with confidence to try and not make him more scared then he already was. Then he laughed at me, why would he laugh when he is chained to a wall in the cellar of an old house?_

_"Why are you laughing?" I said with an irritated voice with a hint of concern._

_"Its gonna be hard to get that chain off of my..." but he was cut off when I found an old hammer and smashed it against the chaine and it broke with a soft 'clank' and I smile at his face, he looked so funny. "Dont underestimate me, im full of surprises" I said with a wink and he smiled, which made me blush._

_So then I offered my hand to pull him up and when he grabbed it and I tried to pull him up, I ended up on my back with him on top of me. I stared up and noticed that we has staring at me with those pretty eyes, which made me blush again and this time he noticed and smiled back at me. The few seconds that he was on top of me felt like hours._

_Then he got up and extended his hand out to me and I took it I felt a spark as he pulled me up, a little close too. Which was making me kinda nervous. "Okay, now can we get out of here? this place gives me the creeps" I asked while looking around at the room one more time._

_He nodded and then we were walking up the stairs that lead back to the house when I asked him his name._

_" Im sorry, my name is..." but he didnt get to say another word because as we reached the top of the stairs a man came over and grabbed us. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and then he threw the guy on the floor and pulled out a gun. He is going to kill that guy! And as he pointed the gun, I hit him in the chest and ran over to the guy and shielded him with my body but then he laughed at me, I was getting tired of that._

_" I was hoping you would do that" he said with an evil smirk of his face. Then he pulled the trigger..._

But that was the last of it before i woke up with a scream. I was soaked in cold sweat and was breathing hard. I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real and it made me wonder if the people in my dream really exsist.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was midnight, the same time when my dream was taking place, which means I only slept two hours!

And I knew that I wasnt going to fall back asleep so I got my notebook and started drawing and what I was drawing was something that (of course) had to do with the weird text I got before bed. I was drawing the Eye of Horus.


	3. Of First Time Meetings and Injuries

House of Secrets

Chapter 2: Of First Time Meetings and Injuries

Nina's PoV

The sun was shinning bright through the window when I woke up and the sky was as clear as clean water. Ive been so happy since the prom a few weeks ago because Im dating the guy Ive liked since I came here and the mystery of the house was over (for the most part anyway). So everything was the way it is suppose to be.

It was a weekend so we didnt have to go to school, which meant more time with Fabian but also more time with Amber. I love her but she can be a bit much sometimes and all she talks about is me/fabian or cloths, which gets a little annoying after awhile.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was 8 o'clock, so Trudy would be serving breakfast in about ten minutes. So I grabbed some clothes from my closet and tip toed out of the room so I would wake Amber from her... beauty rest. I got to the bathroom and took a quick shower then got changed and went back and placed my dirty pj's in the hamper by the door.

Then I walked downstairs into the dinning room to fing Alfie and Jerome fighting over the last blueberry muffin, Mara and Mick were in the common room reading a book and Patricia was helping Trudy with the food in the kitchen, but where was Fabian? I walked into the common room to ask Mick where he was when I felt a pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and lift me up and spin me around the room, which made laugh and scream like crazy.

"Fabian! put me down!" And soon everyone was staring over at me like I was crazy. So he finally put me down and I playfully pushed him. " Dont ever do that again!"

" Im sorry Nina but you look cute so cute when you laugh I just had to do it" Fabian said with a smile that made me melt. I could never stay mad at him for too long, he was just so cute, smart and funny. "Okay, I forgive you" I said giving a hug. When I let go he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

" Hey guys, some of us are trying to eat here!" Alfie said which made Patricia, Mick and Jerome laugh which Mara just shook her head and rolled her eyes. At that moment Trudy came and placed plates of eggs with bacon and toast on the table with a pitcher of orange juice and one with milk. So everyone was just starting to eat when Amber came over and sat down at the table and started to eat faster than Alfie does when he misses lunch.

"Wow Amber whats the rush, you think eating faster would stop you from gaining weight?" Jerome said with a laugh which made her angry so she walked over and smacked him in the head. Amber felf happy when Jerome started to rub the back of his head so she skipped back to her seat and continued eating. So I decided to ask her.

" Seriously Amber why are you eating so fast, we dont have school today" And as soon as I said it I regreted because she then she went into an all out talk mode.

" I have a date with a guy from school and I told him I would meet him around 8:30 at the school and if I dont eat fast I'll be late and its rude to be late on a first date" and thats where she left it cuz she shrieked and practically threw her plate into the kitchen and ran out the door as fast as she could.

"Well bye then!" I yelled after but I knew that she didnt hear me. So I took my plate to the kitchen and washed it and then went to the couch to see what Mara and Mick where reading when I heard someone come down the hall. Everyone looked up to see a girl in the doorway near the kitchen and I felt a pull toward her. Why did she seem so familiar?

Elena's PoV

I looked into my mirror to see exactly to see how bad I looked from my lack of sleep. My eyes were bloodshot and they had rims as black as nighttime under them and my skin was also pale like a ghost, I bet you could see right through me right now. Since Trudy texted me about five minutes ago (which is what woke me up before I almost fell asleep, thanks alot Auntie!) saying that I had to go to the dinning room for breakfast and meet the rest of the house, which made me feel queasy. What if they dont like me?

" There's only one way to find out I guess" I said to myself. So I grabbed some conceler and applied it to my horribly bad eyes then got changed. I really didnt know what to wear so I grabbed a red plaid shirt with a black/white cardigan and some light wash jeans with black converse. Then I brushed my hair and put it into a side ponytail. I didnt need to wear my glasses on days I didnt have school so I decided to leave them on the table.

" I guess its time" I said to myself. I grabbed the journals I use for drawing and song/music writing along with my ipod and left the room. I could her the sound of people in the common room/ dinning area. Aunt Trudy said that there were 8 other students living in the house, which made me all the more nervous. 8 people judging me at once, I couldnt wait.

So I just took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen and when I stopped in the doorway, everyone just stared at me. 'Please someone say something!" I shouted in my head. And as if Aunt Trudy was a mind-reading angel she introduced me.

"Everyone, id like you to meet my niece Elena and she is going to be living here and going to school with you all so I want you to be nice to her, that means no pranks on her Alfie and Jerome" she said with a stern voice toward two boys fighting on the floor near the table. I look close at the boys and one of them looked so familiar and then I remember, he's the guy from my dream! My chest was hurting just thinking about the guy who shot me. And it really did hurt. I grabbed my chest and leaned against the doorfram and I could hear Trudy asked me if I was alright. And I was about to answer yes when I felt something wet on my hand.

I brought my hand up and my eyes widened with horror. My hand was covered with my blood. "No Trudy, im not fine" was all I said before I started to fall onto the floor but instead onto someones lap. And before I passed out I saw that it was the same guy. Then I fell to the black.


	4. The Desired Meeting and Hospital Rides

House of Secrets

Chapter 3- The Desired Meeting and Hospital Rides

Jerome's PoV

I thought today was going to be like anyother. Fighting with my best mate, pulling pranks and teasing Nina and Fabian. But that soon went away when I saw a girl walk in, and she was good looking too. He felt that she was familiar to him in some way. She looked like the girl from the nightmare he had about Rufus locking him in the cellar and practically killing him. In fact, I think that it is her, because when she looked at me, her eyes went wide like she had seen a ghost. Could we had the same nightmare? I would know for sure If I only knew her name.

Trudy broke my train of thought by introducing the girl to all of us (minus amber).

" Everyone, this is my niece Elena who..." was all I heard after she said Elena. She is the girl from my dream after all. And when I was gonna get up and introduce myself, she collasped. She would have hit the floor if I didnt run over and put her on my lap. I saw that there was blood staining her shirt and hands.

"Dont you all just stand there, call the hospital!" I screamed to everyone in the room. I couldnt let her die for me, not again. I barely know her and she has already changed me. I feel less rotton and I dont want to trick people, like I did with the Sibuna club.

And soon everything went into a giant frenzy.

Trudy and Nina ran into the kitchen to call for an ambulance, Mara ran upstairs to grab a towel to place on her wound with Mick and Alfie was holding Amber who was sobbing. I just sat there and held her close to me. I lifted up her shirt to see how bad the injury was and what I saw sent a shiver up my spine. There was the eye of Horus around where the... gun shot was?

But, she was shot in my dream and not last night. So that means... she had the exact same one! "This is just too creepy" I whispered to myself.

Then Trudy and Nina came over with the towel that Mara and got from the girls bathroom. Nina handed me the towel and I placed it on the wound and applied some pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

" We called 911 and they're going to be here in less than 10 minutes, there is a hospital about 5 minutes away, they just need to prep the ambulance dear" she put a comforting hand on my shoulder "she going to be alright" then she left to go get ready for when they get here.

I motioned Nina over here to see the strange mark around her wound. "That is just plain creepy" was her reply before she went over to Fabian. Nina has gone through so much already, this is more she doesnt need.

I wiped some hair from her face and if i wasnt sure that it was her, I knew it know. She had the same beautiful eyes as the other girl. Then I heard someone groan and I looked down to see that her eyes were open and staring at me. And she had a smile on her face. So I gave her one back.

" I never got to learn your name, you never got the chance to tell me before..." but she cut herself off and started tearing up. I wiped kiss the tears away. Then I spoke to herf for the first time in person. " You dont have to talk about it, I know what happened." She looked shocked.

" But how did you know about that?"

" I had the same dream sweetheart" and she giggled when I said sweetheart. She looked me in the eyes and I felt that I could get lost in her's.

" You still didnt tell me your name" she said as I intertwined our fingers together. Im such an idiot, I keep forgetting to tell her.

"Sorry love, my name is Je..." but yet again I was cut off. The doctors ran in and gently pushed me out of the way. But I didnt want to leave her, so when they were putting her in the ambulance, I asked one of the doctors if I could go with them to the hospital.

"Are you friend or family?" the doctor asked with a stern as if he thought I might lie to him.

"Im her boyfriend" I said with confidence, it wasnt a complete lie, I was going to ask her out (after I got to know her more of course) So he said yes and I climbed into the back and held her and I felt her squeeze back. And as we were departing, I got a message from an unknown number and what it said didnt make me feel any better.

"You better watch out, she was been marked"


	5. To Wake Up in a Hospital

Chapter 4- To Wake Up in a Hospital

Elena's PoV

The Hospital

12:00

I woke up feeling very tired and weak. But some of the pain has worn off and Im glad for that. I slowly opened my eyes to see white all around me and the place smelled of plastic and I could hear a beeping sound. Then I fully opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital and I had an IV in my arm. I lifted up my shirt to see that my wound was bandaged and that it was lightly soaked with blood.

I looked around the room and I didnt expect what I saw. Dream boy (is what im going to call him since i dont know his name yet) has sitting in the chair by my bed and was sleeping with his arms and head on my bed. And he looked so cute with his hair messed up. I tried to sit up when my chest started to hurt and I groaned and leaned back. And my sounds of pain woke dream boy up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well look who decided to come back to the living" he said which made us both laugh. "Trust me, death isnt gonna come knocking at my door anytime soon" I said with as much confidence that I could muster up. Then I remember that dream boy _still _hasnt given me his name.

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I gonna have to call you dream boy the whole time?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice which made him laugh.

"So you fancy me that much huh?"

"Oh just tell me before I lose interest" I said getting a little irritated, but I felt that I couldnt stay made at him, he makes me happy. I was pulled out of my train of thought when he replied.

" You're a fiesty girl, I like that and since you want to know so badly, my name is Jerome Clarke and if Im not mistaken, you are Elena" I smiled at him for finally telling me his name.

"Well its about time, Ive been waiting all day and last night to find out"

Then he smiled that smile that made me melt on the spot and then he laughed, which made me realize that I was blushing. I playfully shoved him off the bed which was a bad idea cuz then my chest started to hurt really bad. Jerome noticed cuz he moved to sit on the bed and wrap his arms around me. Which made my blush cover all of my face.

Soon the pain sobsidden and Jerome moved to let go of me but I just grabbed his arm and I guess the look in my eyes said it all cuz he moved back and put his arm around my shoulders and he leaned us back till we were sitting up against the bed. And we stayed that way for what felt like days until Jerome cleared his throat so I would look up at him. And what he said next shocked me.

"I really want to kiss you right now"


	6. The Unknown Number Part 1

House of Secrets

Chapter 5- The Unknown Number (part1)

Jerome's PoV

Hospital

12:10

Someone just kill me now. I just told Elena, a girl I hardly know that I want to kiss her. She's probably going to slap me like the other girls I have said that too and most of those were just me trying to flirt, and I didnt mean it at all. I looked at Elena and saw that she was staring off into space. 'I hope she is just thinking' I thought to myself.

And to just make things worse, an akward silence fell over the already too quite room. So I just got slowly moved off the bed and was just about to run to the door, Elena grabbed my arm, so I turned around and went back over to sit on the bed and then she started to speak. And when I thought she was going to yell at me, she didnt.

"Did you really mean that Jerome" she said in a calm and happy voice? I just smiled and sat back down on the bed and grabbed both of her hands in mine, which made the smile she wore on her face bigger and brighter. Then I said the speech that Ive saved for when I met the right girl (and shockingly, this is the first time I have ever said it so wish me luck).

"Yes I did and I dont care that we know nothing about eachother, because I feel like I already know you from that dream even though it wasnt a very good one. I feel so happy with you and you bring out the best in me Elena, you might not want this and I'll be okay with us just being..." was all I got to say. Because Elena stopped me, with a kiss.

I smiled and kissed her back with all the joy in my heart (and i dont even care about the fact that was the corniest thing Ive ever thought.) We pulled away and she was smiling as big as I was. And when I was about to kiss her, Trudy and the others came through the door. So I quickly slid off the bed and in the chair and I could tell that Elena was just as upset as I was about the interuption.

When Trudy saw that she was awake, she ran over and hugged Elena with tears running down her face. "Oh sweetie I was so worried about you, what happened anyway?" she said with sniffles between everyother word.

I saw that Elena was getting nervous, Trudy shouldnt get involved in this. So I decided to take action. "She doesnt want to talk about it Trudy, when I tried to ask her she started crying and I if I were you, id wait til she is ready talk". I felt pretty confident about what I just said. I looked over at Elena and she smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Since when did you care for other people Jerome" said Patricia with the same annoyed tone that she always spoke to me with. "You should be happy that Im being nice at all" I said back with the same tone.

"He's got you there Patricia" said Amber. She just huffed and walked out of the room. And soon everyone but Nina and Trudy left the room. " Are you sure that you're alright sweetie?" Trudy asked Elena. And she replied "yes".

"Okay then I'll be taking the kids back to school, call me when they let you go" she said then bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out with Nina and before she left I told her that I'll talk to her when I got back to the house. She nodded and walked out, leaving Elena and I alone again.

"Hey Elena, have you gotten any texts from an unknown number who calls themselves 'The Immortal'?" I asked her, I wanted to know if that was something else we had in common.

"How did you know?"

"Ive got a text on the way to the hospital saying 'beware, she has been marked' which Im thinking had something to do with the weird mark thats in your chest".

But before she could answer me, both of our phones beeped and I saw that I had a text from the immortal. "Speak of the devil" I said which had Elena mumble "no kidding".

I opened the message and this is what it says:

"Spend as much time as you can with her, because it wont be much" -The Immortal

And that gave me the chills. Does this mean who ever did this to her is going to try and kill her again? If that does happen, it better not happen soon. I looked over at her and saw she had the same horrified expressinon on her face. I gently grabbed her phone and saw she had been sent the same message.

There is only one thing we both said after that:

"Who is the Immortal?"


	7. The Unknown Number Part 2

House of Secrets

Chapter 6- The Unknown Number (part2)

Cab

The next day at noon

Elena's PoV

I just signed out of the hospital feeling better than ever. Not only did my scar stop hurting, so did my heart. While he stayed with me at the hospital, he asked me out before we fell asleep and of course I wasnt gonna say no, even though we still dont know eachother very well but that will change quickly.

So now Jerome and I were in a cab on our way back to the house and its sad that the ride is short cuz then we will have less time together. We decided to keep "us" a secret until this whole thing died down.

I leaned over and set my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist and I could see the driver looking through the mirror and smiling at us, so I smiled back. The ride was over too soon in like five seconds I saw the front of the house. Jerome got and gave me a hand out.

Then I walked over to the drivers window and paid then walked over to Jerome and we walked up to the house and as we entered someone pulled me into another bone crushing hug. And before I could scold Aunt Trudy, my phone went off. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

I checked the message.

"Welcome home" The Immortal

"Jerome" I whispered and he came over and read the message. I glanced around to see if anyone was watching me and Jerome must have saw how scared I was because he put a protective arm around me and hugged me to him. And this helped a litte.

Trudy asked me if I was hungry and I told her that I ate before I left the hospital, which is true. She just smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to serve lunch to the others. Thats when I grabbed Jerome and pulled him to my room.

"Whats the matter Elena, you look more scared than I feel" Jerome said with his voice full of concern. He was so sweet and right now, he is the only person I can trust.

"I just need to know who this mystery guy is, it seems that he knows everything that I do and it scares me. I said with tears that I could feel spilling from my eyes. Jerome walked over and held me tight.

Then he let and looked me with a look so serious. "I think I know who it is, his name is Rufus and he is mad at all of us for almost tricking him out of the potion of imm..." he trailed off and I knew why. He thought that I didnt know about all the stuff that happened here, but I do cuz I dreamt it before my parents told me about the school.

"You're talking about the Rufus who kidnapped Patricia and wanted to Cup of Ank to give him immortality right?" I said but I didnt get an answer right away because he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. So I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I dreamt about all of this before I came here and I dont know how that happened, it just does all the time, its like I can see into the future or something"

And in a few minutes he calmed down and went back to normal. Which was good cuz his face was starting to be a little creepy.

"Thats something that we need to figure out, how could you see something before it happens?" I thought to myself for a second, maybe I could follow Fabian's book on Egypt and see if there is anything in there, so I could just ask the whole Sibuna club.

"Well thats something to worry about later, right now we need to find out if the Immortal is really Rufus and if he knows that Fabian gave him the fake potion of life or not, ok?" I asked him hoping he would just agree with me.

"Okay, so lets go eat first, im starving" and this made me laugh.

"Boys are always hungry Jerome"

"I know but Im even more hungry, hospital food just isnt good at all"

And that was that. Jerome and I walked over to the dinning room hand in hand. And at that moment nothing mattered.


End file.
